1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a friction plate for a wet clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is such a conventionally known friction plate including an annular core plate and friction members bonded to opposite annular flat surfaces of the annular core plate, each friction member comprising a plurality of friction member segments disposed on the annular flat surface, an oil groove being provided between adjacent friction member segments.
In this case, to bond the plurality of friction member segments to the annular flat surface of the annular core plate, a method is adopted which includes steps of subjecting a band-shaped friction member material to a punching treatment to form friction member segments and bonding the friction member segments one by one to the annular flat surface (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 7-151175 and 6-300051).
With the conventional method, however, there is a problem that the yield in the fabrication of the friction member segments is low, resulting in a poor economy.